


Before It was Me and You

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ex Lovers, Ex friends with benefits, Fontcest, Friends With Benefits, Guilt, Jealous Papyrus, Jealousy, Lovers, M/M, Papyrus and sans - Freeform, Papyrus conference, Papyrus/Sans - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, bad at tags, bad brother au, may add more later, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sans has been keeping things from his mate.Papyrus finds out that sans had a sexual relationship with one of the other Papyruses. Papyrus feels hurt that Sans had lied to him.Papyrus isn't jealous, not at all. He just wants to know who it was Sans slept with. And why Sans refuse to tell him who.





	Before It was Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. There are errors, I am not good at going back over. I did, but i know I still miss some.
> 
> Sorry if this is not realistic, but I did go over with some friends if the actions were believable, if they would want to know if they were in Papyrus's shoes.

**"Who is it?"**

**"Paps, I told you, I can't say-"**

**"That's bull! Excuse my language, but you can tell me who! Nothing is stopping you!"**

**"Paps..."**

**How did he let it slip? Sans has no clue. They had been talking about past crushes, or something. Papyrus was talking about Mettaton and Sans blurted out that he had been with another papyrus. He didn't really realize he said it until it was too late. Papyrus has stared at him for a second before asking who it was, his voice sounding hurt and a bit of something else.**

**Now San is usually honest with his bro. But he couldn't tell Papyrus the truth. He didn't know how papyrus would act. He may have accidentally lead Papyrus to believe he never been with anyone before him. Now in his defense, Papyrus never asked about his past relationships. When he did it wasn't always forward enough for a straight answer.**

**So if he finds out who it had been, it won't be pretty. He cares for Papyrus and loves him more than anything. They were mated. No one could ever come in between. However, Papyrus may not see it that way.**

**"You're not going to tell me?" Papyrus asked, sounding betrayed.**

**Sans looked up into his mates eye lights. Those eyes for once not showing their usual brightness. Instead they were darkened with sadness and jealousy.**

**"No.."**

Papyrus paced back and forth in front of Stretch and Fell. It had been a week since Sans and him fought. Sans had tried to talk to him. Papyrus would ask the same question, always getting the same answer. Papyrus just wanted to know who! Was that such a bad thing? It wasn't like Papyrus was asking Sans to harm this other Papyrus. Just give him the name. Was there something this Papyrus had that he didn't? 

If this was a cartoon, Papyrus would have carved himself a pit.

"I just don't know why he won't tell me who it was! What is the big deal? I mean, is it someone he still has feelings for?" Fell rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he just doesn't see the point." Fell replied. Obviously annoyed at being dragged here.

"What McEdgelord is trying to say is, maybe Sans just doesn't see the point since it was before you and him got together."

"If it doesn't matter than why hasn't he told me!" Papyrus cried out.

"It was most likely just sex." Stretch wish he could dust Fell sometimes.

"That's the thing, sex isn't just sex here. Sans told me sex is suppose to between to people who love and trust each other!"

"Sounds to me he just didn't want you having sex with someone else." Now is one of those times.

Papyrus opened his mouth to retort when the doorbell ringed. "He still should have told me who it was!" Papyrus walked over to the door and opened it. Why didn't they understand? If it had been their Sans, they would have gone crazy. He couldn't be the only person who would get upset  over his mate sleeping with someone else. Even if it was before they got together... Wasn't there a rule that stated you couldn't fuck another sans or papyrus? You could only have yours? If not, there should be! Who would sleep with his sans? Was there sans not good enough?  
The door opened up and there stood Noodle. Noodle was the papyrus from Bad Brother au. Noodle was a shy and timid monster, never speaking out and keeping to himself. He was too shy to mingle with others and rarely came to the get togethers. When he did, he stayed in the corner. In all honesty, Papyrus never noticed him. It wasn't until Noodle started to come over for science lessons with Sans did Papyrus notice the odd Papyrus. Papyrus and Noodle had quickly became best of friends through the times, he even encouraged him to go after Sans.

"Sorry, I'm late. I missed the bus and my brother didn't pick me up." Noodle said as he looked to the ground and fiddled with his hands, winding them up in his shirt. He was an inch shorter than Papyrus, he wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans and a red bandana.

"It's alright, Noodle. Nothing major happened in your absence." Papyrus reassured. Noodle was incredibly insecure, Papyrus found himself constantly trying to persuade Noodle to not be sorry for things that wasn't his fault. It worked, most of the times.

Noodle walked into the living room and saw Fell and Stretch. "Is Sans joining us?" Noodle asked as he sat softly next to stretch, placing his hands in his lap. Noodle could have sworn Papyrus mentioned sans when he asked him to come over.

"Nah, tibia honest I don't think Papyrus would want to see him."

Noodle looked up at Papyrus. Concern written across his face. "Did you two have a fight?" The question seemed to weigh Noodle down, as if the two originals fighting just tore at Noodle's soul. Noodle and his own brother wasn't on the same level of closeness as others, obviously. So when he heard one of the other sets of brothers fighting, it made him almost have a panic attack. He didn't want other brothers to end up like him and his sans.

Papyrus huffed.

"He confessed to me that he had a sexual relationship with one of the papyruses. But he refused to tell me who!"

For a split second, Noodle tensed up before relaxing. Fells eyes narrowed at the movement, that went unnoticed by the other two. Noodle wove his hand through his shirt sleeve as he looked at the carpet. Something he only did when he was nervous.

"Does it matter?" Noodle asked, voice unwavering. "He loves you. He chose you." Noodle said, looking up to Papyrus's eye lights.

Papyrus looked at Noodle. For once Noodle wasn't speaking softly. He talked like he was trying to get the point across. To show that Papyrus was being stupid. Papyrus sighed and looked down. Noodle was most likely right. Noodle himself didn't have a close relationship with his own brother. So when ever heard one of the many set of brothers, possibly having a fight, he got upset.

"Noodle is right. Plus, if it was anything serious, he would have told you." Stretch sided with Noodle. Noodle nodded his head, almost to fast. Noodle stood up, he made himself as small as possible and have a soft, unsure, smile. "How about I go and get us some drinks?"

Before anyone could say a thing, Noodle walked into the kitchen. Fell narrowed his eyes at the retreating form. Something was up with the normally shy papyrus. He never spoke up with a firm and loud voice before now. It was usual quiet and unsure. As if one wrong word and everyone would hate him.

Fell stood up and followed after Noodle. Something wasn't adding up here. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't screw it up." Fell said as he left the other two. If the other two noticed they didn't show it.

Noodle was slowly making the drinks. He took about one minute just to get the cups. Even if he wasn't like most Papyruses, he was never that slow. It was as if he was making sure he took as long as possible. "If fucking a sans makes you that slow, Red is going to be devasted by my choice."

Noodle jumped and turned around. He usually could tell when someone snuck up on him, but he was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the other Papyrus. Fell was glaring at him. The one time he wished he was a sans, so he could just teleport away. Just to get away from this situation, it would be worth all the laziness and puns.

"Excuse me?" Noodle asked, innocent eye lights searching Fell's. Play it as if you have no idea what he is talking, Noodle. He will just assume he was wrong. Right?

"I'm just saying, if fucking a sans makes you so slow, Red won't be getting any soon. I mean, look at you." Fell waved at the barely finished drinks. "You are slower than a Sans. Makes sense since you fucked one." Fell said.

Noodle felt like he was backed into a corner, which he was. He looked to the side, avoided Fell's piercing red eye lights. He didn't like this. Not one bit. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Noodle's voice sounded small and worried.

"You fucked Sans." Noodle flinched as the words left Fell. It sounds harsh coming from the taller Skeleton. "Multiple times in fact."

"No."

"Yes."

"N...No."

"Cut the shit. It's clear on your face"

Noodle sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself. Why did he think no one but Sans would ever know? It was never that simple. Something always happened. Always. No matter how well they hid it, no matter how many believable excuses they made, it came out.

"It was a year ago. Before Sans and Papyrus even got together."

Fell raised an eye brow bridge. "I know. But in this world, sex is taboo. Especially when it's a just sex with no strings attached." Noodle sighed as he leaned against the counter. Fell was right. Sex here was taboo. Not that it wasn't in Noodle's world, it just wasn't that uncommon for people to have friends with benefits. Especially with their numbers slightly higher than Tales. Tale seemed to revolve more around love and mercy than anything. Noodle's wasn't like that. The monsters were like that, but not that extreme. If it was, B.S., Noodle's sans, would be more like Sans. Instead, he was uncaring and didn't show any emotion besides disappointment and annoyance towards Noodle.

Which was one of the reasons why BB started sleeping with Sans. It felt nice to have emotion directed towards him that wasn't negative. Especially since it was coming from a Sans so much like his own. He never knew why Sans agreed to it, but he didn't care. He was riding on a high from being showered with positive affection from Sans. It felt so good, he forgot that it was his best friend's brother.

"Look, I won't tell Papyrus. I don't want to be slobbered in tears and snot once he finds out it's his best friend." Noodle flinched at Fell's wording. "He would handle it better coming from you or Sans. Not someone else." Noodle nodded his head. Fell was right. Papyrus will find out. He is a papyrus, and they had alot more determination in them than most monsters, especially when they put their minds to it. It would be best to hear it from him or Sans. Even if it was going to the hardest thing ever for Noodlr.

How do you tell your best friend that you had daily sex with their mate before they got together?

You can't, that's how.

"I'll tell him."

Sans was sleeping away on the couch. Hint word: **Was**. He didn't get a good rest, and according to the clock he only napped for thirty minutes. He couldn't rest, he couldn't stop thinking about Papyrus's face when he refused to tell Paps who it was he slept with.

Ugh! Why was this bothering him so much?! Sans and Noodle happened long before him and Papyrus did! It shouldn't matter. Plus, all it was was sex! Mindless sex between friends. It shouldn't matter who it was with! But if papyrus found out it was Noodle... Sans didn't want that to happen. Noodle and Papyrus bounded quickly when they first meet. They had became best friends from the very start. Telling each other everything, watching MTT specials over and over, cooking spaghetti, and creating puzzles.

_Yeah, but Papyrus didnt know that you two were fucking at the time. He didn't know that when he left for training, you two would fuck in every corner of the house. He didn't know that late at night after you read to him, you would go and fuck his best friend. He didn't know that at the dinner table, you would tease Noodle while the two of them were in a heated discussion about Mettaton. He didn't know any of it._

But he deserves too.

"I need a drink..." Sans got up and went into the kitchen. His normally sluggish movements seemed slower and rougher. Was he really that drained? Sans opened the refrigerator, and grabbed the bottle of ketchup. It was almost was empty.

Sans glurped down the remaining contents. The ketchup felt thick and cold. Sans shivered at the taste of it. It had been in the refrigerator too long. Now it wasn't as flavorful as it was a few days ago. It's slightly ruined flavor, didn't stop Sans from making sure to get every drop.

Once the bottle was empty, sans went to put it back in. He stopped when he remembered that Papyrus hated it when he did that. Normally sans wouldn't care, and would put a post it note on the bottle, but Papyrus already wasn't happy with him. He didn't want to make him even more annoyed. He closed the refrigerator door, empty ketchup bottle still in hand, and crossed the kitchen.

Sans was about to toss the bottle away when he heard soft knocking on the door. Sans looked towards the door, despite not being able to even see it. Sans  looked back at the bin and tossed the bottle into it, before heading towards the door. The knock came again. It was soft and hesitate. Must be Alphys. She mentioned wanting to come over for a anime night, despite not him not being interested in it, to ketchup.

Sans opened the door, fully expecting the shy and stuttering dinosaur monster. However, it was another, shy and timid monster. It was...

"Noodle."

Noodle was looking over Sans head, staring at the wall, his fingers tugging and pulling at his shirt. A soft blush spread across his cheeks. Noodle was about a head taller than Sans, but at the moment, he looked so small. Sans felt a pang of guilt hit him as he watched the younger skeleton. He made Noodle feel this way. He told Papyrus and papyrus most likely talked to Noodle about it. Judging by the look, anyways.

"Can... Can I come in..?" Noodle practically whispered.

Sans instantly stepped aside and gestured him in. "Yeah, of course." Noodle walked inside, his movements was hesitant. As if he came in here, he was breaking something.

"I'm guessing Papyrus told you?" Sans asked as he walked into the kitchen. He got a glass of milk for Noodle, not forgetting the bendy straw Noodle seemed to love so much.

Back in the living room, Noodle had sat down on the couch, looking at his hands. "Yeah, he had a 'papyrus conference'. He also had Stretch and Fell there." Noodle replied, taking the milk and sipping it. After said conference, Papyrus had asked me to stay after. It made him feel worse than ever. Papyrus confiding in him about his problem unknowing that Noodle was the problem. It made Noodle feel like scum.

"Damn, he did? I didn't think he would go that far."

"He's desperate for answers and determined to get them."

The two of them sat in silence. Neither truly knowing what to say or do. What could they do besides the obvious? Either continue to lie or tell Papyrus the truth. Which neither seemed really present. Sans laid back on the couch, propping his feet up into Noodle's lap. Noodle's hands fell onto his feet and unconsciously began to rub them. They fell back into their old pattern. They usually ended up here when something was on their minds.

"I think we should tell him." Noodle said as he messaged Sans left foot. Sans sighed and nodded his head.

"That would be the right thing to do." Sans dreaded it though. Part of him feared if he did tell Papyrus, he would no longer want to be bonded with him. Which broke his soul at the thought.

"We could, you know, not say a thing. I'm sure paps will forget soo-ah!!" Sans let out a squeal when he felt Noodle pinched his toes. Sans yanked his foot back and say Noodle looking at him.

"We are not!" Noodle's face filled with determination. His cheeks were puffed out in slightly annoyance. Sans felt himself chuckle at his friends reaction.

"Ouch!" Noodle pinched his toes again. A little mirth filling his eyes. Noodle pinched another one. "Ow! Quit that!" Sans cried out. Trying to yank his feet back. Noodle giggled in amusement at his friends struggle before letting his feet go.

"Be serious. We need to tell him and soon." Sans sat up with a sigh. He sat with his feet crossed, he must protect his feet from Noodle.

"Trust me, I know."

"Let's tell him sometime tomorrow." Noodle suggested. It was a good idea. If they waited any longer, Papyrus would only get angrier and more frustrated. If they told the truth soon, the chances of him calming down and talking to them about it was more likely. Hopefully.

When papyrus got home, he saw Noodle and Sans watching Mettaton. Sans was fast asleep and Noodle was completely engaged into the show. Papyrus couldn't help but feel suspicious about this. He never truly noticed how often Noodle was over. It never bothered. It was great to have a friend over. But a part of him couldn't help but wonder, if it was Noodle.

Papyrus frowned and shook his head. Great, he was so paranoid that he was even beginning to suspect Noodle. Noodle would never do that. He was too shy. He barely got out a few words when they first meet let alone sleep with his brother. Plus, Noodle was his best friend. He would never do that too him. Right?

When Noodle noticed Papyrus, he straightened up his back and gave a smile and soft wave at him. Papyrus smiled back before sitting on the couch, in between Noodle and Sans.

"How long has he been out?" Papyrus whispered. Noodle looked over at Sans and back at the television. His eye calculating for the answer.

"About thirty minutes or so. He tried to wait for you." Noodle said meeting Papyrus's gaze.

Papyrus nodded his head. His soul fluttered when he heard sans wanted to wait on him, but he couldn't give in. Sans lied and still refuses to tell the truth. Papyrus can't guarantee he would have been happy to see Sans awake. "I guess that's a good thing. I'm yet to calm down." Papyrus said as he crossed his arms. "Maybe by the time he wakes up, it will be different."

Noodle frowned but nodded his head. Papyrus knew fights wasn't something Noodle liked. In fact, he hated them. So, if not for Sans sake, for Noodle's he will try to act normally. Maybe he won't be too hateful towards sans. If he has to, he will fake a smile and so on.

The night when on as usual. Once the Mettaton re-run was over, Papyrus had went on into the kitchen, dragging Noodle with him, to make spaghetti.

Papyrus hurried up and made the sauce, letting Noodle cook the spaghetti. Noodle stood over the stove and slowly cooked them. Being extra careful not to burn them, or under cook them. Clashes and bashes rang through the kitchen, as Papyrus made his traditional spaghetti sauce. Noodle had to occasionally duck to avoid getting hit with the sauce or any other flying objects.

Papyrus couldn't help but notice how quiet Noodle was being though. Normally Noodle would be laughing at his technique, stars knows why. However he was quiet, focusing in on the spaghetti as if his life depended on it.

"Noodle, are you okay?" Papyrus asked as he wiped some sauce off his face. Noodle nodded his head. Not looking at Papyrus. Was something wrong?

Papyrus placed at hand on Noodle's shoulder. Noodle tensed up, dropping the ladle and looking at Papyrus from the corner of his eyes.

Noodle knew he couldn't fully face Papyrus. I'd he faced Papyrus, he would confess. Ever since he found out Papyrus sort of knew, he felt like shit. Confessing was a good thing, but not now. Not without sans.

"I'm fine. J-just my brother." Blaming his brother. How lower can Noodle get with theses lies? Sure, his brother wasn't the best. But he wasn't all bad. However, some of his actions hurt more than usual.

Papyrus frowned and gave a sympathetic hug. Noodle froze in the touch but hug back. Papyrus pulled away and went back to making the sauce. Guilt began to set in, more than before. He didn't think he could wait till tomorrow.

The spaghetti was done in no time. Noodle suggested making garlic bread, which was now being pulled out of the oven. Papyrus went to set the table. When Noodle wondered if they were going to get Sans, or let him sleep, Papyrus stiffened and told Noodle to do it.

Bad blood was still running between the brother. Noodle had been hesitant before walking into the living room and sitting besides the tired Sans. Noodle reached over and pinched Sans toes lightly. Sans groaned and rolled over. Noodle did it again, but slightly harder.

"What is with you and pinching my toes?" Came a mumbled ask. Sans had one eye light slightly opened and was watching Noodle. Noodle tilted his head slightly with a fond smile.

"The spaghetti is ready."

Sans sat up on his elbow and looked into the kitchen, before looking back to Noodle. "Paps home?" Noodle nodded his head.

"He is setting the table for us. It's normally your job but you are a lazybones." Noodle poked Sans nose.

Sans chuckled before sitting up. "What else is new? It's impastable for me to not be lazy." Noodle winced at the pun

"That was terrible."

"It didn't tickle your funny bo- ouch!"

Noodle pinched his toes again.

"That was great, as usual." Sans said as he finished his plate of spaghetti. Papyrus blushed at his mates complement. Sans knew just how to make him blush, even when he was mad at him.

"Of course it was! The great Papyrus never fails to amaze." Papyrus said as if it was the most sensible thing ever. "It also doesn't hurt that I Have the Amazing Noodle helping me." Noodle looked up from his plate of spaghetti, blushing brightly before giving a soft smile.

"T-thank you." Noodle wasn't one for complements.

Sans smiled at the two Papyruses actions. Papyrus had already finished his third helping and was taking his plate to the sink. Noodle wasn't close to being down with his plate. Slowly eating it, like it would be the last plate of spaghetti he could eat.

Sans smirked before reaching over and tried to steal some off Noodle's plate. Noodle laughs pushed Sans hands away. "Don't make me pinch your toes."

"Not my piggies!" Sans dramatically cried as he jumped up in his seat, and curled his toes close to him.

Papyrus watched the scene unfold between the two. A wave of jealous hit. Sure, him and Sans wasn't on good terms, but he was still his mate. He also never noticed how close Sans and Noodle was. How they seemed to be so at ease with eachother. Sans rarely got close to someone. Of course, Noodle was coming over here for over two years. Enough time for those two to become close. So... Why did Papyrus feel the creeping suspension creep into his soul? Noodle wouldn't do that.

Noodle hurried up and finished up his food, slightly suspicious that Sans would carry through with his threat against his food. The other reason is because he knew if he stayed any longer he would let it slip.

Noodle slurped up the last of his spaghetti and turned to Papyrus. "Thanks for the spaghetti, Papyrus." Noodle said as he began to stand up. Sans, who was still hiding his feet, looked over at him. His eye lights calculating. Noodle knew he could see right through him.

Papyrus looked over at him, seemingly shook from his thoughts. "Leaving already? You usual stay the night." Noodle did his best not to flinch.

"Yeah, my brother needs me to pick up a few things." It wasn't a complete lie. His brother did need him to pick up some things, after he already picked some things up and got one of the things wrong.

Papyrus nodded his head. "Okay. Hopefully you'll be over soon." Papyrus said giving his friend a death hug.

"Yeah."

Noodle broke away from the hug and tried to give a soft smile. His emotions were fighting him hard. Noodle turned around and practically ran out of the kitchen, to the shed behind the house. His soul beating rapidly as his emotions begin to override him. He flipped the switch and he was in his living room.

Noodle sighed as he collapsed on the bed, his soul trying to calm itself down. 

"Look who finally decided to show up."

Papyrus stood as he saw Noodle disappear out of the house. That was odd. Noodle usually said bye to Sans... His brother had to be rushing him. That has to be it.

Sans knew the trouble Noodle was going through. Noodle was usually honest with Papyrus. Having to suddenly lie and put on a front infront of Papyrus was something Noodle would have trouble to do. Sans looked over at his mate. Papyrus... Please be understanding for tomorrow.

Speaking of a sans. Papyrus turned to look at his brother. His brother was staring at him, almost pleadingly. Papyrus's soul gave a lurch at the sight. Don't give in Papyrus.

"You're turn to do the dishes." Papyrus whispered before leaving the kitchen. The sound of his voice reassured Sans that this wasn't easier on Papyrus than Sans.

Papyrus felt his soul quiver at the distance he put in between him and sans. Sans and him rarely fought, and when they did it never lasted this long. The other would always apologize and they would be forgiven, problem solved. Why couldn't this fight be as easy? Papyrus just wants to know. Papyrus just wants Sans back. But he can't give in, he would be paranoid his entire life if he did. Always wondering if the papyrus he was talking to, wondering if that was him.

Sans placed his skull between his hands. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Why was this so difficult?! Why couldn't Papyrus see that knowing who it is could cause even more trouble? Sans knew if Papyrus found out, it would cause negative out comes for the three of them. Sans loves Papyrus more than life itself, but why does he have to be determined?

Oh stars, what if Papyrus left him? What if all this leads to Papyrus leaving him? What would he do if he did?! He couldn't live without Papyrus. His entire life has been centered around Papyrus. If Papyrus just decided he didn't want him anymore because of his past with Noodle, he don't know what he would do.

Oh stars.

What about Noodle? Noodle never said it out loud, but he needed his friendship with Papyrus and Sans. He didn't have many friends back in his universes, and those he had he never was truly friends with. All of it ending, Sans relationship Papyrus and Noodle's friendship with Papyrus because of a fling? No, no, no, no, no.

Sans got up from the table with a slam. The chair falling over and hitting the floor. Once he exited the kitchen, Sans meet Papyrus's eyes. They stared at eachother for a moment, Papyrus seemingly shocked from the loud noise, Sans just turned and walked up to his room. He needed time to calm down before tomorrow. He hoped Papyrus didn't leave him, he didn't want to think of what would happen if he did.

The morning came fast for Sans. The artificial light filled Sans's  room. Even though it woke Sans up, he still waited for Papyrus to come into his room, to slam the door open and wake him up. It never came.

Sans heard the front door swing open before closing. He sighed and sat up in his mattress. Things are getting worse. Yesterday morning, Papyrus knocked on his door to wake him up. Now he didn't even bother. What was becoming of them? At least Noodle and him are going to tell Papyrus today. All there left to do is wait for Noodle to get here.

Sans got up from his mattress and grabbed his hoodie, slipping it on. He looked at the clock, 7:20. Papyrus was running late. He usually leaves by seven. Sans ran his hand on his skull with a sigh.

Sans left his room and went to look over the railing. The entire house silence felt like it was mocking him. It was deafening. Papyrus wouldn't be back until four, at the very less. If he was avoiding him, maybe five.

"H-hello?" A knock came on the door. Sans recognized the voice as Noodle.

  
Noodle sat across from Sans at the table. Noodle has his head place in his hand. His eye lights were gone. Last night with his brother had not been easy. As usual, his brother had been drunk and as soon as he saw Noodle, he went off with insults. It wasn't anything new, but it still hurt.

Sans was holding his hand for comfort. In the past, Noodle would have snuck over and have Sans fuck him into the couch. Sans was usually gentle during those sessions though. Showing Noodle the love and gentleness he longed for.

Not much has changed, sex was no longer involved, but Sans still was gentle and loving towards Noodle when Noodle came over after those times. Noodle looked up at sans. Sans was looking at him with those soft eye lights. Papyrus was lucky. Noodle would have given anything to have his brother look at him like that. If it wasn't for Sans helping him get pass it, he would have still been wanting it. Now, all he wants is for his brother to not be an asshole.

"When will he be back?" Noodle asked. Sans shrugged. It was almost six in the afternoon now. Noodle had came over at four, thinking Papyrus would be here. Noodle guess he was kind of lucky Papyrus wasn't. This way he gets a few more hours with Sans before he is most likely forced away forever.

"I have no idea. I guess we could call Undyne, but she's not very happy with me."

Noodle raised an eyebrow bridge. "Why not?"

"Papyrus tells her everything. So she most likely knows about the... Problem." Sans did his best not to use the word fight. Especially after last night.

"You don't need to sugar coat things." Noodle said. "But thank you for it." Sans gave Noodle's hand a squeeze.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. It had became rare for them to be alone when they 'broke up'. They were never together, but it still felt like a break up. Plus when Papyrus and Sans finally got together, Papyrus and Sans was almost always in the same room. It was kind of erie without Papyrus next to Sans. But for once, Noodle was happy for it. It was preparing him for what was to come next.

It would come sooner than he thought. The front door opened, the sounds of boots echoing through the house. Noodle raised his head, breaking eye contact with Sans to look behind him, towards the living room. 

Papyrus was home.

Noodle squeezed Sans hand. Sans gave his hand a squeeze back, and tried to pull away. Noodle, however, didn't allow it. He held onto Sans's hand for a second longer, before letting his hand slip out of Sans.

Papyrus rounded the corner, looking a little frazzled. He stopped once he saw Noodle and Sans. He wasn't expecting Sans to be in the kitchen, let alone awake. Noodle was also a surprise. Noodle was wearing bagger clothes than usual, covering his entire frame, it could rival Stretch's.

What really stopped Papyrus, was the look on their faces. It was darker than usual. Sans was usually on guard and Noodle was usually nervous, but something g else was lurking on their face. The look on their faces told Papyrus something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Papyrus asked concerned.

Sans looked Papyrus straight in the eyes. "Paps, you need to sit down." Papyrus eyed the two in front of him. He slowly sit in a chair beside Noodle. Noodle, refused to meet his eyes. Keeping them focused on the table.

"What is going on?" Papyrus asked again. He had a twisting feeling in his non-existent guts. Something bad. He locked eyes with Sans.

"A week ago, you wanted to know who I had a-" Sans trailed off, as if trying to figure out his words. "Physical relationship with, I think it's time I told you."

Realization hit Papyrus as he turned his head towards Noodle. Flashes of Sans and Noodle together, flashed in his mind. Them sitting on the couch, cuddled up, their teasing words and touches. The way they had looked at eachother not more than a year ago.

Papyrus pushed away from the table, his breathing hard. Noodle. It had been Noodle. Noodle had fucked his brother. How could Noodle do this?! Papyrus had confided in him about his crush on Sans! Told him how Sans wouldn't say a damn thing about who he had slept with. And Noodle, had not said a word. Kept his mouth shut and nodded his head along and patted his back. Not once speaking up and telling the truth.

"Papyrus, please, it was a year ago!" Sans pleaded.

"A year ago? Exactly when did it end?!" Papyrus asked.

Noodle and Sans flinched and looked away from Papyrus. Papyrus eyes narrowed. "Was it still going on when we got together?" Papyrus asked. Sans shook his head in horror.

"No, Paps, no. It ended before we got together."

"How long? Huh? How long had it been since you been fucking my best friend before Noodle encouraged me to ask you out?" Sans was beginning to sweat.

"A month-"

"A month!?"

A whimper sounded through the room. Noodle had his head, clunched in his hands. Drowning out the noise of the two fighting. Sans was the first to react. He stood up from his seat and grabbed Noodles head and pulled him close. Trying to calm the taller Skeleton down.

Papyrus stared at the scene in front of him. Noodle was still whimpering and shuddering as Sans rocked him back and forth. Flashes of Noodle crying his eyes out as he talked about his older brother. The one that never loved him.

Noodle with tears speeding down his cheeks, as if told him how his brother screamed at him. Threw an empty scotch bottle at his head. How his brother insulted every little thing he did. Telling when his brother once raised a hand to him, leaving a bruise for weeks.

Noodle needed Sans. He needed him to calm him down, to heal the scars left there by his own brother. Was papyrus really going to rip away the only comfort Noodle ever had? Just because he is... jealous? He couldn't do that to Noodle. After everything, Noodle was still his best friend. Just like Sans is still his mate and brother.

"It's okay, Noodle. I'm sorry I was yelling." Papyrus said as he walked over to the two skeletons. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Noodle and Sans, holding them close.

It took some time, but Noodle soon calmed down. He still shook in their arms, but his whimpers had came to a stop. Noodle pulled away from the two, and rolled in on himself.

"I'm sorry, Papyrus. I should have told you." Noodle whispered.

"Same. We should have came clean the moment you questioned it." Sans agreed

"You should have, but that's in the past. At least you told me." Papyrus said in a calm voice, trying to sound not annoyed. If he was honest, he was still completely mad. But Noodle didn't need that right now. Something told Papyrus that it wasn't an easy night for him.

"Noodle, how about you stay here. I don't think your brother would approve of you going home so late." Papyrus said as he stood up. Noodle nodded his head.

Sans reached over automatically, as if he was prepared to lead Noodle upstairs, but Papyrus beat him to it. Papyrus stood up, grabbing one of Noodles arms. "I got him" Papyrus said as he turned and helped lead him up to Sans's old room. Noodle didn't really need to help, but he needed the comfort. Papyrus knew Sans usually did it, but after what he learned today, he wasn't completely sure he would be okay with that. Scratch that, he knew he wouldn't be.

Papyrus opened the door to the spare room. Noodle pushed past him and sat on the bed. ( _Papyrus had insisted on getting an actual bed so guests could sleep properly)_ Papyrus went to close the door when he heard Noodle whisper.

"What is it Noodle?" Papyrus asked.

Noodle looked up. His eyes saddened and not shining brightly as before. "I'm sorry." Noodle said as he kept a steady voice.

"I wanted to tell you, Papyrus. But I couldn't without talking to Sans first." Noodle said as he brought his knees up to his chest. "It was so long ago, that we didn't think it would matter. We were wrong." Noodle trained his eyes on the wall ahead of him. "We are both sorry."

Papyrus sighed as he nodded his head. "I know. I forgive you, but it's going to take a while for me to be comfortable with the idea of you two even being in the same room. Understand?" Papyrus said as he leaned against the door frame. Noodle nodded his head.

"I understand."

"Good. Now, get some sleep." Papyrys said as he turned around and closed the door.

Noodle found himself laying in the dark, huddled in on himself. This could have gone better. At least Papyrus wasn't mad. Or at least not showing it. He was taking it better than Noodle thought he would. Sort of. He did get mad but now he is acting calmer. Papyrus could have been like that due to Noodle's problem with fights. Now he was alone with Sans. Oh stars. Please, don't fight. Don't fight.. don't fight...

  
When Papyrus went back into the kitchen, he found Sans at the table with a bottle of ketchup. Drinking it like his life depended on it. Papyrus sighed and walked over to Sans, grabbing the ketchup bottle and pulling it away.

"It's close to bed time." Papyrus said. "You don't need to be drinking this this late. It will cause a headache." Papyrus sat the bottle on the table. Sans looked at it then at Papyrus. A grim look in his eye lights.

"I wanted to tell you Paps, but I couldn't. You know that... Right?" Sans asked, as he searched Papyrus's eyes.  
Papyrus sighed and nodded. Of course he understood. They didn't want to ruin their relationships with Papyrus and each other. They didn't want to risk it. He still wishes they told him though, but would he have understood if Noodle didn't panic? Sadly, he didn't think so.

"Yeah, I know. Of course I do, I'm the great Papyrus." Papyrus said as Sans began to smile. Sans reached over and grabbed Papyrus and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was hard and desperate, but not unpleasant. Papyrus couldn't help but lean into it. It had been a week since he and Sans kissed. It felt nice. Sans grabbed Papyrus and pulled him closer till he was almost in his lap. Just as Papyrus was getting into it, an image of Noodle and Sans in this position entered Papyrus's mind. Papyrus pulled away quickly and back away as far as he could. He casted his eyes to the ground. 

"Let's head off to bed." Papyrus said. "I'm very tired."

"Okay, we can ketchup tomarrow if we can musta-"

"Sans, I just forgave you. Can you not?"

Sans chuckled ran through kitchen. It was a thing that Papyrus never knew he had missed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaaaaa~
> 
> Hope you liked it
> 
> (Fun fact: Noodles name was going to be BB, but BB stood for bad brother and Noodle is anything but a bad brother. Noodle's brother's name is BS. Standing for bullshit.)
> 
> I may add more later on. I was planning on adding a prequel and a sequel. So maybe.


End file.
